Apples
Apples and Bananas is a Wiggles video released on March 5th 2014 in Australia. It's the 3rd Nursery Rhyme DVD, after Sing a Song of Wiggles. Songs #Apples and Bananas #One, Two, Three, Four, Five #This Little Piggy #Shortnin' Bread #A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go #This Old Man #The Four Presents #The Wheels on the Bus #What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme? #Miss Polly Had A Dolly #I'll Tell Me Ma #Fa La Ninna #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Pufferbillies #Miss Lucy Had a Ducky #Sur le Pont d'Avignon #ABC #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Down by the Bay #Michael Finnegan #Las Golondrinas #Open Shut Them Gallery See here Promo Pictures One,Two,Three,Four,Five,OnceICaughtaFishAlive-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Two Three Four Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive" OneTwoThreeFourFive,OnceICaughtaFishAlive-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture2.jpg|"This Little Piggy Went to Market" EmmaandLeeHawkins.jpg|Emma and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture.jpg|"Shortin' Bread" Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy pushing her triplets in stroller Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and her triplets AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony Rowley" AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley and Lachy as Mr. Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon SimonandLaurenHannafordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Lauren AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mouse AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony Rowley" AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture10.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture14.jpg|Anthony Rowley crossing over a brook ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture.jpg|"This Old Man Came Rolling Home" ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as the old man ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as the old man ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles TheFourPresents-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma TheFourPresents-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma as second sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma holding second present TheFourPresents-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheFourPresents-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as second sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture9.jpg|"The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma as the first sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma as the fourth sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma as the third sister TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Wheels on the Bus" TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme?" TheWigglesandDennishaPratt.jpg|The Wiggles and Dennisha Pratt MissPollyHadADolly-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" MissPollyHadADolly-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dennisha and Dr. Sure I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the Irish dancers I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and the Irish dancers FaLaNinna-PromoPicture.jpg|"Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Promenade Emma,BayleeNuzzo,CaterinaMeteandNickHutchinson.jpg|Emma, Baylee, Caterina and Nick FaLaNinna-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles FaLaNinna-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing musical instruments FaLaNinna-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Baylee FaLaNinna-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Baylee ItsyBitsySpider-PromoPicture.jpg|"Itsy Bitsy Spider" LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Pufferbillies" AnthonyandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Anthony and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles at Santa Fe Railroad LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles on the Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony driving the train TheWigglesatSantaFeRailroad.jpg|The Wiggles at Santa Fe Railroad MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Caterina MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sur le Pont d'Avignon" SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles SurlePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture6.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture10.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture11.jpg|Mimi ABC-PromoPicture.jpg|"ABC" ABC-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony dressed like Elvis LachyandNickinStanleyPark.jpg|Lachy and Nick in Stanley Park DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles DownbytheBay-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Down by the Bay" DownbytheBay-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain as a cockatoo dressed in blue DownbytheBay-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy as a goat wearing a coat DownBytheBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony as a kangaroo DownBytheBay-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Down By the Bay" TheMaleWigglyHumansinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Male Wiggly Humans MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael Finnegan at the United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture8.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture10.jpg|Lachy MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture13.jpg|The United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture14.jpg|Michael Finnegan LasGolondrinas-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Las Golondrinas" Open,ShutThem-PromoPicture.jpg|"Open, Shut Them" ApplesandBananasPoster.jpg|A poster for this DVD AnthonyFieldandBrianStone.jpg|Anthony and Brian Stone TheWigglesinApplesandBananasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggless Release Dates *'Australia and New Zealand:' March 5th, 2014 (ABC for Kids/Village Roadshow) *'America:' August 26, 2014 (NCircle) Cover Gallery ApplesandBananasLimitedEditionScratchandSniffCover.jpg|Limited Edition Scratch and Sniff Cover ApplesandBananas-USCover.jpg|US DVD cover Trivia *Michael Finnegan was shown on the Go Santa Go! DVD as a bonus feature. The title card of the DVD also makes its first discovery. *An alternate version of the song with Simon and Anthony was shown in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) before the Wiggles even filmed/recorded the version used in Apples and Bananas. *A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go from the original Wiggles' debut album and The Four Presents from the Big Red Car album finally make their video debuts. *The Wiggles sing a song called Shortnin' Bread in this video, which is a song from former yellow wiggle Sam Moran's new show,Play Along with Sam on Nick Jr. The Dorothy the Dinosaur dolls are used in the song too as Dorothy's children. *Dennisha Pratt guest stars in this video as Miss Polly in Miss Polly Had A Dolly. *Anthony plays the drums again in this video. *Lee Hawkins guest stars in this video in This Little Piggy Went to Market. *The Wiggles first sing Open Shut Them in an episode of the iTunes podcast, Meet The Musicians. *Caterina Mete reprises her role as "The lady with the Polka-dotted purse" from Pop Go The Wiggles. *Miss Lucy Had a Ducky has similar lyrics to Murray Had A Turtle, as they are both adapted from the same song, Miss Susie Had a Baby. Some lyrics stayed the same, while others were changed. For example, the line "Murray Had a Turtle" is changed to "Miss Lucy Had a Ducky", and "'Ooh', said the doctor, 'Ahh', said the nurse" is changed to "'It's Mumps', said the doctor, 'Measles', said the nurse". *The red Maton acoustic guitar returns in this video. *This is the only Wiggles Video where the purple Wiggle doesn't fall asleep. *The Wiggles sing "Pufferbillies" around the red Santa Fe Caboose, In Shockton, Texas, although it has nothing to do with the other song "Little Red Caboose Behind the Train". *For some unknown reason, in this release the Pufferbillies song title is changed to Little Pufferbillies. *Little Pufferbillies lyrics are changed just a slight bit. The only lyric changed is "See the engine driver" from "See the station master". *In the intro for This Old Man, when Lachy describes the characteristics for who should play the old man, He describes Anthony's characteristics so Anthony was the old man in the song. Not only is the characteristics Lachy described about Anthony Wiggle true, but Anthony Field himself in reality. * The background music from One, Two, Three, Four, Five is the same music used in the 2008 version in the Wiggles' Sing a Song of Wiggles release. Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:Videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe